


the moon is beautiful, isn't it?

by mikaniverse



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Honeymoon, M/M, Rare Pairings, They're In Love Your Honor, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:08:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27401716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikaniverse/pseuds/mikaniverse
Summary: "i once talked to the stars and moon alone. but since you are now someone i callmine, i have someone to rival the lovely evening stars and the beautiful bright moon."
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	the moon is beautiful, isn't it?

**Author's Note:**

> this just came out of nowhere lol. i really love osasuga grr so please enjoy!

there under the glistening moon was the deep blue color of the sea. Its clear waves amplifying the purplish-blue hue of the moon.

Sugawara— _ahem_ – I’m sorry, I meant, **_Miya_** Koushi and his husband, Miya Osamu laid under the soft and gentle arms of the moon.

Both are currently inside their rented villa for their honeymoon and Koushi basked in the warm yet cool light of the moon on the villa’s terrace.

Osamu's eyes lingered on Koushi as he walked towards him. He was only a few steps away from the handsome silver-haired man he vowed to love forever.

Koushi felt muscly and warm arms circle around his waist, no doubt, it was– “Samu…” He said without a single heartbeat, knowing those toned arms longer than anyone could have.

Koushi smiled fondly as he glanced back up at the love-struck fool of a husband he married just a few days ago.

Time passed by so quickly that everything was finished in a blink of an eye.

Osamu buried his head on Koushi's neck, the smell of strawberries and vanilla overtaking his senses.

No words were exchanged as they looked up at the sky, a number of stars scattered on it.

The silence was broken by Osamu kissing Koushi passionately, warming the once cold lips Koushi had.

Osamu pulled away, the lingering taste of peach on his lips.

“ _ **the moon is beautiful, isn’t ?**_ ”

He asked, his two strong hands cupping Koushi's face as if he was a feather that might fly away without him knowing.

Osamu flashed Koushi his genuine smile.

The smile that warmed Koushi's heart the most.

The smile that made his day light up in an instant.

The silver-haired man leaned his head in the warmth of Osamu's hands, his eyes closed and the same genuine smile his partner gave him.

“ _ **yes, the moon is beautiful. Just like you, my love.**_ ”

**Author's Note:**

> waaa, i hope you all enjoyed that short af ficlet. i am already planning on writing a rare-ship series hehe.
> 
> you can follow me on my twitter and my tumblr @mikaniverse!


End file.
